This IMSD proposal from Meharry Medical Center and Vanderbilt University is designed to help increase the number of disadvantaged minorities entering careers in science. The concept and mechanism for attaining this goal are constructed within the framework of the Vanderbilt/Meharry Alliance, a unique commitment on behalf of a front rank research university and a historically Black medical school to interact extensively on clinical care, biomedical research and research training. The goal is to preserve the unique beneficial characteristics of these two schools while leading to enhanced research and education at both institutions acting together. This IMSD proposal envisages bringing together two groups of minority students into an extensively mentored environment at the two schools. The first group would be members of a post baccalaureate program consisting of students with a future interest in a research career but would like more exposure to hands on science. In addition to research experience, this program provides extensive mentoring about the commitment and strategies necessary for such students to succeed in this endeavor. This program would be from 6 to 18 months in length. The second group would be students who have just matriculated into the Vanderbilt/Meharry Interdisciplinary Graduate programs, including a significant number fro Vanderbilt and from Meharry Brides to the Doctorate programs. The approach envisaged is that which would facilitate a subsequent development into outstanding research scientists by providing support at a time when many minority students feel stressed and challenged by what is often a highly unfamiliar new environment in terms of the educational institution, the learning strategies and the heavy dependence on laboratory instruction and the scientific literature. Much of the requested funding is directed towards student support and to associated faculty release time. However, we anticipate that new structures and interactions will be formed between the two alliance institutions during the time of this program. Much will depend upon a supportive and responsive interaction between the educational components of each institution and a part of this request is also to support this aspect of the Alliance.